


Betrayer betrayed

by NaGaKi108



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Sad, about the last chapter, this will probably make you all cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaGaKi108/pseuds/NaGaKi108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He curled on himself in that dirty alley, feeling his Blue aura, trying desperately to feel the calmness that he felt in Scepter4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayer betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't even finish watching the last chapter, so i made this to... like, help my feelings  
> (if you see any mistake please tell me, english is not my first language)

Because he was a traitor, he didn’t belong

No mather where he went he was still a stanger, he still stood out. He was so obviously not part of the group that he felt foolish for ever considering himself part of anyway.

It was different than Homra. When he left them he felt light, almost giddy. But now he could only feel anger and betray. He was tossed away, like a broken and useless toy… and the worst thing was that he had ended up appreciating Reisi, seeing him as a sort of brotherly figure. Someone who could sass him and he could sass, bicker in a friendly manner while still remembering the boundaries … and that same person was the one who so coldly told him he was only a traitor.

Saruhiko felt tears on the corner of his eyes, frustration, sadness that he refused to admit. He felt as betrayed as when he was with Misaki and twice as angry, because damnit it! Wasn’t Reisi the one that came to him first? Wasn’t the blue king the one that received him with open eyes and a calculating smile on his face? Then what the hell was happening.  
He felt broken, like his body was only a rag doll. He curled on himself in that dirty alley, feeling his Blue aura, trying desperately to feel the calmness that he felt in Scepter4, crying because it was his fault. He let them in, he had bared his entire being to someone, and it hadn’t work out.

The tears were of frustration, rage, disappointment. He felt so fucking alone and angry.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
